


На той стороне

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: От взрыва и распыляемого газа Акааши спасло только то, что он успел вовремя укрыться в бункере. И когда он уже думал, что сойдет с ума от одиночества, молчавшая много дней рация подала сигнал.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	На той стороне

Взрыв случился во вторник. Он накрыл весь город совершенно внезапно, равняя остатки тех зданий, которые выстояли в прошлые разы, с землёй, уничтожая горстку выживших людей, не успевших добежать до укрытия. По городу снова распыляли газ, и Акааши спасло только то, что он был совсем недалеко от бункера, поэтому успел спрятаться и остаться в живых, хотя ещё несколько дней его мутило. 

Медикаментов в бункере было достаточно, как и запасов пропитания, которых хватило бы на десятерых, но к нему так никто и не присоединился. Акааши чувствовал смутную тревогу, то и дело следил за новостями, которые передавали по маленькому телевизору с полосящим экраном, о выживших и других событиях, пока через неделю вещание не прервали окончательно, лишая последних капель информации извне.

Выходить было страшно. Акааши знал, что бункеры хорошо скрыты, об их наличии вторженцы знали, но никогда не находили. Безопаснее всего было ждать помощи тут, но внутри всё равно что-то свербело, хотя он давно уже привык к этому тревожному и не дающему покоя ощущению между рёбер. 

Больше всего напрягало и не давало уснуть, заставляя вертеться на узкой кровати под тускло горящей энергосберегающей лампочкой, то, что рация хоть и работала, но никто на его призыв о помощи не откликался. Это было ожидаемо, Акааши понимал, что в радиусе действия вряд ли кто-то остался жив, а тот, кто остался, не захотел бы рисковать собой ради незнакомца. Группы спасения ещё на прошлой неделе были переброшены на другой конец страны, правительство решало вопросы со спасением мирных граждан на Окинаве — границе с вражескими войсками, где страдало больше всего и людей, и военных. 

Батарейка на часах села на исходе третьей недели, когда Акааши собирался уже высунуть нос и посмотреть, что происходит. Глухое непонимание и изолированность подталкивали к необдуманным поступкам, приходилось волевым усилием себя останавливать от глупостей. Но одиночество съедало, точило когти о лёгкие. Акааши всё чаще начал думать, что смерть не такая уж и большая расплата за возможность узнать хоть что-то. 

Считать дни оказалось единственным интересным занятием в бункере, где из развлечений были только старые газеты и книги, прочитанные ещё в школьные времена. Казалось, это было так давно и почему-то во сне. Акааши всего два года назад закончил школу, даже успел поступить в университет до того, как развязалась война, но долгие месяцы бомбёжки стирали все самые светлые воспоминания, превращая их в выдумку, подсунутую воспалённым и измотанным воображением. 

Рация ожила неожиданно ночью, по ощущениям — ночью, хотя Акааши давно уже стал путаться во времени, — когда он пытался спать, но ворочался и составлял в голове список плюсов и минусов выхода из бункера. В голову даже закралась мысль, что смерть не такое уж и большое наказание за глупость, потому что одиночество было гораздо хуже, но именно в этот момент рация зашуршала и чей-то хрипловатый, но довольно чёткий голос спросил:

— Есть кто? 

Акааши вздрогнул, подскочил и уставился на мигающий красным огонёк наверху пластиковой трубки. Дрожь внезапно обхватила тело, в голове зароились мысли, что, возможно, это кто-то из вражеских солдат, но Акааши быстро одёрнул себя: просто паранойя, от сидения взаперти он стал слишком сильно переживать. И если он ещё несколько минут назад собирался погибнуть, но вылезти и хоть с кем-то перекинуться словом, то вот она — возможность отдаться на съедение смерти, если ему действительно не повезёт.

— Эм… — его голос охрип от долгого молчания. Показалось даже, что он почти забыл все слова, потому что выдавливать их получалось с трудом: — Привет. Я тут. 

— А ты — это?.. — голос на той стороне заметно повеселел. 

— Акааши. Акааши Кейджи.

— Ооо, — протянул незнакомец. — Рад, что ты откликнулся, Акааши Кейджи. Я сижу тут уже три дня, только смог разобраться с этой рацией. Думал, что умру от тоски. 

Его звали Куроо Тецуро — он представился практически сразу. И Куроо Тецуро оказался на редкость болтливым, причём, болтать он мог о чём угодно. Акааши пока интересовало несколько вещей, и, остановив сплошной поток сознания, он сходу спросил:

— Ты был снаружи недавно? 

— Что? — недоуменно переспросил Куроо, удивлённый и явно не до конца сразу понявший смысл вопроса. — Ну… да. Только удалось добраться до укрытия. 

— И… — Акааши облизал пересохшие губы и тихо выдохнул: — Как там сейчас?

Куроо неожиданно замолчал, а потом коротко ответил:

— Плохо. 

Этого было категорически мало. И, наверное, Куроо тоже это понял, поэтому, снова немного помолчав, всё же продолжил:

— Токио полностью оккупировали. Я прятался несколько недель, пока не нашёл бункер. Его порядочно завалило, и я думал, что его уже давно нашли, потому что он в той части города, откуда и было вторжение, но мне повезло, как видишь. 

— Много осталось в живых? — отрывисто спросил Акааши. В голове мелькали картинки — тоже будто из сна, — состоящие из знакомых лиц: родители, которые погибли несколько месяцев назад, одноклассники, однокурсники и сосед по общежитию — высокий и широкоплечий лохматый парень, постоянно сидящий за компьютером. Кажется, он увлекался программированием, но Акааши так окончательно и не успел разобраться, потому что парень был неразговорчивым и отвечал только междометиями. 

— Я… Не знаю, я мало кого встречал, но слышал, что многих смогли вывезти в лагерь беженцев, — отозвался Куроо после небольшой паузы. — Новостей почти нет, отрубили все эфирные каналы. Я удивлён, что эта рация работает, наверное, волна, о которой до сих пор никто не узнал.

— Наши, видимо, тоже о ней не знают, иначе бы уже давно откликнулись на мои сигналы, — мрачно проговорил Акааши, поджимая губы. 

— Сколько ты уже сидишь там? 

— Почти месяц. 

— И ни разу не выходил?

— Ни разу.

— О.

В голосе Куроо действительно слышалось удивление и неожиданный восторг. Акааши его совсем не понимал, но всё равно чувствовал какую-то почти незаметную и тихую радость, что наконец не один. Пусть Куроо и находился чёрт знает где, но они могли общаться хотя бы голосом. Откровенно суицидальных желаний выйти наружу и подставиться под вражеский огонь уже не возникало, они и вовсе стали казаться чересчур глупыми, что было совсем не типично для Акааши. 

Он знал, что все его считали очень разумным. Акааши сам считал себя разумным и осторожным, но, видимо, он слишком сильно надеялся на это, раз от нескольких недель взаперти, пусть не в комфортных, но вполне удовлетворительных для жизни условиях, успел впасть в отчаяние.

— Я бы так не смог, — вдруг сказал Куроо. — Ну, сидеть вот так и ничего не знать. Ты ведь не знал, что происходит, если начал спрашивать? 

— Не знал. 

— Знаешь, смешно бы было, — Куроо с той стороны вдруг рассмеялся таким хриплым и задорным смехом, что у Акааши тоже невольно дрогнули губы, — если бы война закончилась, а ты бы там так и сидел ещё несколько лет, пока еда не кончилась. Кстати, что у тебя из еды есть? 

— Что? — пришла очередь Акааши изумлённо моргнуть и нахмуриться, не понимая при чём тут еда. Он ещё переваривал шутку про окончание войны. Почему-то она казалась одновременно забавной и очень тоскливой, потому что внутри что-то кольнуло осознанием, что война может закончиться совсем не в их пользу, а что будет потом — сплошная и непонятная неизвестность. 

— Ну, из еды. Давай сравним, может, наши бункеры по-разному оснащены. Интересно ведь! 

Акааши не было интересно. Акааши хотел, чтобы пришли их войска, забрали их и тоже отвезли в лагерь беженцев. Там безопасно. И там другие люди. Может быть, он даже встретил бы кого-то из знакомых, у него отлегло бы от сердца, он бы наконец вздохнул спокойно хоть раз за эти несколько бесконечно долгих недель. 

— Ну давай, Акааши, — Куроо разнылся. — Я тут три дня ни с кем не общаюсь, смотрю дурацкие фильмы, которые ещё в прошлом году вышли. Хочется заняться хоть чем-то. Вот у меня есть целая упаковка леденцов, мятных таких. Знаешь, с зелёным великаном на логотипе. 

— Знаю, — эхом откликнулся Акааши. Игра ему совсем не нравилась: у него не было ни леденцов, ни прошлогодних фильмов. Только дурацкие книги и газеты, а ещё нашлось несколько томиков манги, но Акааши её пролистал и закинул в угол — она была детской и глупой. 

— Есть хлебцы какие-то заграничные. Тут английскими буквами написано, не знаю, как называются. У меня проблема с языками всегда была. О, — Куроо оживился ещё сильнее, — а сколько тебе лет? 

— Двадцать. 

— Мне двадцать один, — довольно проговорил Куроо. — Я старше.

— И, судя по всему, тебе это очень нравится? — не выдержав, усмехнулся Акааши.

— Очень.

Куроо казался немного странным, неуместно вдохновлённым и слишком радостным для того, кто тоже прятался в бункере. Акааши мог бы подумать, что дело в том, что Куроо просидел в одиночестве только три дня, но понимал, что это не так — Куроо просто такой сам по себе. 

Это одновременно немного раздражало и почему-то восхищало. Куроо обладал какой-то невероятно сильной энергией, которая передавалась даже по радиоволне, и от которой непрошенные мурашки бежали по задней стороне шеи.

— У меня нет фильмов и леденцов, — неожиданно для самого себя проговорил Акааши. — Только крупы, сушеные фрукты и овощи, консервы. Было ещё несколько пачек снеков, но я их уже съел.

— О-о, — сочувственно протянул Куроо. — Знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы отдал тебе все леденцы. Мне почему-то кажется, что тебе нужнее.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну… Ты грустный какой-то. Не знаю, — Куроо смешался и, наверное, пожал плечами. Акааши вздохнул и неслышно усмехнулся. Он не грустный, он просто очень устал от непонимания, сколько ему тут ещё сидеть. Но умирать перехотелось, поэтому к мыслям о том, чтобы вылезти наружу он больше не возвращался. 

Иногда Акааши задумывался о том, чтобы пойти в армию добровольцем. Принудительно их не призывали до двадцати трёх, и, честно говоря, Акааши не очень хотел — он не представлял, как можно убивать кого-то, даже если этот кто-то нападал и был с той стороны, которая первая начала агрессию. Но прятаться в бункерах, когда он был полностью здоров и даже способен на физический отпор — глупо и бессмысленно. Вряд ли он один поможет выиграть целую войну, но всегда же был шанс, что именно его одного вместе с решимостью и желанием защитить близких не хватало для того, чтобы механизмы встали по местам, и колесо покатилось по нужной траектории. 

Акааши никогда это ни с кем не обсуждал, но за последние дни стал думать об этом гораздо чаще, чем мог бы. Может, так влияла атмосфера безысходности. Хотелось вообразить себя героем какого-нибудь западного фильма, но в итоге он был тем, кого герой должен был спасти, но забыл. 

Куроо, кстати, на героя совсем не походил. Его тоже надо было спасать, потому что он начал рассказывать какую-то очень длинную и путаную историю о собаке, конец которой никак не вязался с началом. Акааши только удивлённо моргал, вслушиваясь в немного механический из-за динамиков голос, и не мог понять, нравится ли ему такая непосредственность или всё-таки нет.

— И эта собака стала жить у тебя? — осторожно спросил он. Выходило, что нравилось, иначе он бы просто не стал задавать вопросы и продолжать этот разговор. 

— Ага. Я назвал её Миндаль. 

— Почему Миндаль? Ей нравился миндаль? 

— Потому что миндаль я тоже терпеть не могу, — отозвался Куроо таким тоном, словно объяснял пятилетнему очевидные вещи. 

— Зачем ты завёл собаку, если не любишь собак? — Акааши совсем запутался, даже потряс головой и повёл плечами. 

— Ну ты совсем меня не слушал, что ли? — сказал Куроо разочарованно и терпеливо повторил: — Она стояла такая грустная на остановке, а там крыша протекла, и на эту дворянгу всё капало. Жалко её стало, приволок домой. А потом не решился выгнать, она сидела с такими грустными глазами в коридоре, и я подумал, что как же теперь ей на улице будет. Вот и оставил. 

Акааши тихо фыркнул, думая, что Куроо легко разжалобить. Правда, он тоже собаку не смог бы выгнать, но он бы и не поволок её к себе, потому что в их доме было запрещено держать животных, а отсутствие неприятностей Акааши любил больше собак.

— И где сейчас твоя собака? 

— Убежала, когда всё случилось. Но, уверен, она выкарабкается, — убеждённо заявил с той стороны Куроо. — Я её дрессировал. 

Эта уверенность была такой непогрешимой, что Акааши незаметно для себя начал ей заражаться. Они связывались каждый день. Сначала разговоры выходили неловкими и странными. Акааши никак не мог привыкнуть к манере общения Куроо, который рассказывал о себе, о каких-то друзьях, о школьных приятелях и университетских буднях с такой незамутнённой радостью, что становилось не по себе. Но это здорово отвлекало, а позже Акааши и сам втянулся. 

И уже увлечённо слушал, задавал вопросы, избавлялся от хандры, проникаясь то ли самим Куроо, то ли его историями, а однажды, случайно зажав кнопку, он даже в голос рассмеялся, чего не было уже очень давно.

— Ого! — сразу же откликнулся Куроо. — А у тебя классный смех. 

Брови у Акааши инстинктивно взлетели, потому что комментарий оказался неожиданным. Рот захлопнулся как-то сам собой, будто бы Куроо сказал что-то слишком личное. Тихо шмыгнув носом и слегка скривив уголок рта, Акааши спросил:

— Неужели? 

— Точно тебе говорю, — в своей убедительной манере сказал Куроо. — Знаешь, а как ты выглядишь? Интересно всё-таки. 

Акааши повёл плечами, мельком глянул на своё отражение в экране бесполезного сейчас телевизора и пришёл к выводу, что ответить может только одно — плохо. Но неуверенно сказал, приглаживая пятернёй порядком отросшие волосы: 

— Обычно. Как все, наверное. 

— Не верю, — категорично заявил Куроо. — Учись у лучших. У меня, вот, чёрные волосы, стрижка такая крутая раньше была. Я ещё укладывал их набок — закачаешься. Все были в восторге.

— Или в ужасе? — не удержался Акааши.

— В восторге, — не согласился Куроо. — Сейчас отросло всё, но тоже выглядит ничего. А глаза, знаешь, какие? Точно упадёшь! Янтарные! 

— Чего? — Акааши прыснул. — Какие-какие глаза? 

— Янтарные! 

— Ты что, книжку какую-то прочитал идиотскую? Никто так не описывает себя! — смех уже невозможно было скрывать, Акааши не выдержал и расхохотался. 

Куроо обиженно хмыкнул, но всё же признался:

— Ну, книжку. Не спалось вчера. «Зов любви на рассвете» называется. 

— Охренеть, — протянул Акааши с широкой улыбкой.

— Охренеть, — подтвердил с той стороны Куроо. 

Дни продолжали тянуться. Акааши хоть реже, но всё равно задумывался о том, что происходит наверху. Это продолжало его грызть, слабо покусывая за рёбра и забираясь куда-то слишком глубоко под грудную клетку, отравляя лёгкие. У Акааши из-за этого всё ныло внутри, тревога вновь просыпалась, и пусть Куроо не давал ему снова скиснуть, просто так сидеть и ждать непонятно чего Акааши совсем не нравилось. 

Куроо, наверное, не нравилось тоже, но он никогда не говорил об этом. Даже не затрагивал тему войны, умело её обходя, если разговор касался чего-то в опасной близости от неё. 

Акааши не настаивал, перебирая мысли у себя в голове и пытаясь прийти хоть к какому-то решению. Не выдержал он через несколько дней, когда они снова связались. 

— Не думал никогда пойти добровольцем? — Акааши спросил неожиданно, прикусив сразу же нижнюю губу и жалея, что заговорил. В том, что Куроо не хотел обсуждать войну и происходящее снаружи, он находил смысл и не желал бередить какие-то раны, но его уже буквально разрывало от сомнений, поселившихся внутри него. 

Куроо прервался на полуслове-полувыдохе и замолчал. Акааши тоже притих, надеясь, что не задел что-то по-настоящему болезненное. Война сама по себе — одна большая болезнь, ожог четвёртый степени всей страны, и, наверное, об этом действительно лучше не говорить, чтобы не отковыривать только-только начавшую заживать кожу. Но Акааши сомневался, что кто-то из них хоть на несколько минут забывал о том, почему они вынуждены прятаться и переговариваться по рации, а не гулять по городу и встретиться случайно на узкой аллее в каком-нибудь в парке.

В голову снова полезли какие-то на редкость глупые идеи из клишированных фильмов, и Акааши встряхнулся.

— Извини, если…

— Хотел, но не успел. Призывали моего отца, а я думал пойти вместо него. 

— Как в том мультике про китайскую девушку?

— Мулан, — судя по голосу, Куроо кивнул. — Я смотрел. Ну да, что-то вроде того. Только не успел — ночью наш район подорвали. Я был на работе, а отец дома. Я сразу бросился туда, когда услышал новости, но успел только к развалинам. Его тело смогли найти через четыре дня.

Прикусив губу, Акааши уронил:

— Сочувствую. 

— И потом сначала было не до армии, — отрывисто продолжил Куроо. — А после случилось вот это, и теперь я здесь. Но когда выберемся, я обязательно пойду. Не хочу и дальше сидеть просто так, пока гибнут невинные люди. Поэтому и тут не хочу сидеть слишком долго, придумаю какой-нибудь план и выйду. Главное, добраться до наших, а город сейчас полностью оккупирован. Ищут всех и свозят, словно скот на убой, — голос Куроо задрожал, но больше от злости. Акааши невольно ссутулился, он теперь окончательно почувствовал свою вину за то, что всковырнул незажившую рану. 

— Мои родители тоже погибли, — сказал он. — Несколько месяцев назад. И ещё много кто. Но… — он медленно провёл языком по губам, не решаясь признаться. — Страшно идти кого-то убивать. И умирать страшно. Не хочется. 

— Да, — эхом отозвался Куроо. — Но и сидеть в стороне неправильно, когда мы можем сделать хоть что-то.

— А можем ли? Я никогда не держал оружие в руках. Максимум, волейбольный мяч. 

Куроо совсем замолчал. Акааши даже подумал, что сегодня он больше не отзовётся. Но Куроо объявился через минут пятнадцать и казался таким же, как обычно, словно этого разговора не было вовсе.

— Я тоже играл в волейбол.

— Серьёзно? — Акааши оживился. Волейбол ему нравился. Он даже пошёл в команду в университете, но в основной состав пробиться не успел. 

— Играл с детства, но в старшей школе пришлось бросить — нагрузка стала слишком высокой. 

— Я только в старшей пришёл в команду, до этого с трибун смотрел. 

— Надо же, — слегка разочарованно проговорил Куроо, — могли бы пересечься, если бы я продолжил или ты начал раньше. Вы же ездили на соревнования? 

— Конечно, даже на национальные попадали! 

— Завидую, — присвистнул Куроо. 

Акааши сухо улыбнулся. Сейчас казалось, что все эти игры, азарт, бесконечные тренировки и желание выиграть вместе с горечью поражения остались где-то очень далеко. Может быть, даже в другом мире, где не было никаких войн и смертей, а были межшкольные, национальные и призрачные надежды в действительности связать свою жизнь с волейболом хотя бы в качестве тренера. Акааши никогда не думал становиться профессиональным игроком, у него попросту не хватало таланта, но бросать волейбол не хотелось. Даже сейчас он бы с удовольствием вышел на площадку, размялся и поймал бы в прыжке мяч, касанием пальцев отправляя его кому-то из игроков. 

По коже волной прокатились мурашки, и он передёрнул плечами. 

С Куроо говорить на самом деле было здорово. Куроо никогда не задавал неудобные вопросы, несмотря на ворох глупых шуток, которые всё равно заставляли улыбаться, кусая губы в попытке совсем уж не расхохотаться. Хотя иногда Акааши не сдерживался. Он валялся на кровати, бесцельно смотря в потолок, слушал Куроо и думал, что, наверное, был бы не против столкнуться с ним в парке, словно в глупом фильме или ещё более сопливой девчачьей дораме. 

Порой Куроо ему читал, начав с того самого «Зова любви», переделывая голоса под интонации героев. Лучше всего ему удавалось имитировать престарелого отца главной героини, скрипуче ругаясь и отговаривая её от необдуманных поступков. Главный герой же был настолько клишированным и скучным, что Акааши только глаза успевал закатывать. 

— Грегори, возвышаясь над Амандой так, что лучи закатного солнца заплетались в его густых тёмных волосах, заставляя их блестеть и отдавать лёгкой рыжиной, сказал: «Знаешь, Аманда, ты, конечно, прекрасна, как солнце, но наша любовь угасает, как этот закат». Аманда порывисто выдохнула, сжала руки на груди и, прижав их к самому сердцу, с недоверием взглянула в лицо любимого: «Грегори, почему же? Я ведь отдавала тебе всю себя, своё сердце, душу и тело!», — Куроо вдохновенно читал, постоянно то бася за героя, то пискляво изображая героиню, а Акааши то и дело давился смехом, прикусывая угол подушки. — «Потому что, дорогая Аманда, моё сердце больше не трепещет при виде тебя, кажется, оно не трепещет даже при виде всех женщин на этой планете»…

— Что? — Акааши удивлённо вскинулся и поперхнулся собственным смешком. — Там не может быть так написано. 

— Ты слушай дальше, — прервал его Куроо и снова забасил: — «Мне нравится тот, у кого глаза чище озёр. И шея, словно лебединая дуга. А кожа у него — белый атлас, гладкая, нежная»…

— Скользкая? — подсказал Акааши.

— Да, то есть, нет. Не перебивай, — Куроо цыкнул на него и продолжил: — «Волосы мягкие, иссиня-чёрные, словно крыло ворона. В них так приятно зарываться пальцами и перебирать их по утру, когда он ещё спит»…

— Лицом в подушку, — Акааши уже откровенно веселился, вступая в игру и навязывая свои правила. 

— Нет, раскинувшись на постели и трогательно сопя аккуратным носиком. 

— Кого ты представляешь? Модель из журналов высокой моды? 

— Тебя. Уверен, ты как модель, — невозмутимо ответил Куроо. Акааши снова прыснул. — Знаешь, словно с обложки журнала сошёл. 

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но…

— Не разочаровывай, — разрешил Куроо. Подумав немного, всё-таки уточнил: — Угадал хоть в чём-то?

— Волосы у меня чёрные, но, надеюсь, не как крыло ворона. Это слишком. 

— Тогда один ноль в мою пользу. 

Акааши снова закатил глаза — теперь уже от уверенности Куроо. Но почти готов был признаться, что такая интерпретация книги нравилась емубольше. 

— Так что, выходит, тебе нравятся парни? — спросил он днём позже, когда они с Куроо вновь связались. 

Разговоры начинали становиться привычными и более свободными. Может, потому что и говорить-то больше было не с кем. Может, потому что они действительно сблизились. А может, просто потому что. И никаких больше причин. Акааши чувствовал себя комфортно, и его устраивало это больше, чем сидеть в полном одиночестве и сходить с ума. 

И пусть он никогда не видел Куроо, но тот начал всегда незримо присутствовать рядом. И эта пара недель казалась несколькими месяцами. А ещё постоянно возникало ощущение, что они знакомы уже целую вечность. Может, именно из-за этого он и спросил, надеясь, наивно и даже как-то совсем по-детски надеясь, на вполне определённый ответ.

Акааши сомневался, что они с Куроо когда-то действительно встретятся. Он хотел, не был против, но сомневался. Не в тех условиях они находились, и вряд ли что-то изменится в будущем. Но в этом крахе, обрушившимся на них, некогда незнакомец Куроо Тецуро внезапно стал самым близким человеком во всём этом отвратительном и пропитанном кровью и жаждой власти мире. 

— Если они с обложки журнала, — ответил Куроо, чем-то тихо щёлкая.

— А если нет?

— Если их зовут Акааши Кейджи, то я готов подумать, — что-то снова щёлкнуло, но уже так громко и отчётливо, что Акааши вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ты классный, Акааши. Я тебя не видел и не знал, но если человек по одной только радиосвязи кажется классным, то он точно классный. Так и знай. Я нашёл крекеры с паприкой, кстати. В такой яркой жестяной банкой с красным дьяволом на этикетке. Пробовал? 

— Не помню таких.

— И я. Зарубежные какие-то, не пойму опять, что… ааа, — внезапно зашипел Куроо, и Акааши снова вздрогнул, обеспокоенно спрашивая:

— Всё в порядке? 

— Они оствые, — неразборчиво проговорили с той стороны. — Увасно оствые. 

Куроо отключился почти на полчаса и объявился уже с нормальным голосом, но говорил недовольно, будто это Акааши заставил его съесть что-то незнакомое.

— Откуда тут вообще заграничная еда? — спросил он с такой претензией, что Акааши точно бы его пнул, окажись он рядом. Вообще, Акааши никогда не был сторонником силовых методов, но Куроо бы пнул, чтобы тот перестал искать неприятности в абсолютно безопасном бункере. 

— Бункеры оборудовали вместе с нашими союзниками, так что, думаю, от них, — вместо того, чтобы обругать, Акааши только вздохнул и сел на край кровати, глядя на пустую стену перед собой. Обстановка ему порядком надоела, и отчасти он понимал любознательность Куроо. Может, сам бы полез туда, куда не надо, только его бункер оказался гораздо проще, и лезть было совсем некуда. 

— Так что там с симпатиями к парням? — деловито спросил Куроо. — Хочешь сказать, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь?

— Я тебя не видел, — попытался строго напомнить и одновременно отвертеться от прямого ответа Акааши. 

— Я тебя тоже, но ты же мне нравишься, — Куроо был на редкость прямолинейным — настолько, что это даже смущало. 

Потерев щёку, Акааши покусал немного нижнюю губу и признался:

— Ты мне тоже. Насколько это возможно в нашей ситуации. 

— Да нормальная ситуация. Могло быть хуже. 

— Куда хуже? 

— Я мог лежать на поле боя с оторванной ногой, а ты шёл мимо и, увидев меня, не смог пройти мимо, потому что твоё сердце пропустило удар…

— Тебе пора заканчивать читать эти книги, знаешь, — скептически поджал губы Акааши. 

— Ты не дослушал о том, как ты бы упал к моей единственной ноге и…

— И вторая бы отросла от силы моей любви?

— Примерно так, — согласился Куроо. 

— Ты такой идиот.

— Ага. 

Акааши не мог перестать улыбаться. Это было так глупо и неправильно, но внутри всё равно становилось теплее каждый раз, когда Куроо начинал дурачиться и нести какую-то бессмысленную ерунду. И даже шутки про оторванные ноги в контексте событий не казались такими уж ужасными. Точнее, казались, конечно, но от этого не переставали быть смешными. 

— Что на тебе надето? — внезапно спросил Куроо. 

— Ты шутишь? 

— А ты полиция нравов? Скучно. Расскажи. Хочу знать о тебе больше. Может, я настолько воспылаю, что решусь вылезти отсюда и пойду тебя искать. 

— Тогда точно не расскажу. Сиди на месте и не высовывайся. 

— Ну нет, так неинтересно. На мне, например, штаны какие-то, — тут нашёл, — и кофта, но уже моя. Ещё носки, смешные такие. В комбини купил давно, они с утками красными. Не знаю, почему красные. И трусы…

— Не продолжай.

— Трусы-то суперские! Они тоже красные, в тон уточкам. И чёрные вставки по бокам. Мне очень нравятся.

— Их ты тоже в бункере нашёл? — не удержался Акааши. 

— А если да, то назовёшь меня отвратительным типом или плохим мальчиком? 

— Значит, нашёл в бункере, — вопроса в тоне Акааши уже не было.

— Между прочим, тут всё свежее и запакованное было.

— К твоему визиту готовились.

— Даже трусы в тон уточкам подобрали, — фыркнул Куроо. — Так что? У тебя есть уточки и трусы? 

— Я не буду отвечать. 

— Ты скучный.

— Я нормальный, — отрезал Акааши. Только этого ему не хватало — он ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы заниматься сексом — по рации? — голосом с парнем, которого никогда не видел.

Он никогда так не ошибался, потому что уже следующими словами Куроо было:

— Тогда просто молчи. И представь, что я прижимаюсь к тебе всем телом, вдавливая в кровать и… 

Акааши не хотел вступать в новую игру, он всё ещё считал это абсолютной глупостью и, честно говоря, неловкостью. Но Куроо был так напорист, что его хотелось смутить. Именно поэтому он заговорил, понизив голос: 

— И твоё колено между моих ног, пока я сжимаю твои ягодицы через ткань штанов и притягиваю к себе. 

Это помогло. Куроо прервался и как-то слишком порывисто выдохнул:

— Что?

— А потом, — Акааши посмотрел в потолок, пытаясь придумать более пошлые фразы, но не звучать слишком уж похабно, потому что он сам в первую очередь сгорит от стыда. — Потом я заставлю тебя лечь на спину и сам оседлаю, стяну штаны. Думаю, тебе понравится, если я начну писать что-нибудь пальцем внизу живота. Ты будешь подрагивать, втягивать живот и прерывисто дышать. Прямо как сейчас.

Ему пришлось перевести дух и даже облизать пересохшие губы, потому что опыта у Акааши не то что в словесных описаниях секса не было, он и опытом в самом сексе не особо мог похвастаться: пара девчонок — одна, когда попробовал отозваться на её признание в школе, вторая — чтобы убедиться, что девушки его всё-таки не привлекают, — и один парень уже в университете. Не то, что позволяет вести себя непринуждённо и раскованно, потому что и фантазии, которая подбрасывала бы яркие сцены, у Акашии тоже не было. 

— Конечно, когда ты станешь ёрзать подо мной и начнёшь просить, я потяну резинку твоих трусов вниз и прижмусь ладонью к…

— А носки с уточками оставишь? — внезапно подал голос Куроо. 

Акааши задумался только на мгновение и согласно кивнул самому себе:

— Оставлю. 

Он не собирался переходить грань, хотел только, чтобы Куроо тоже стало от всего этого неловко, но неожиданно поймал себя на том, что действительно завёлся, и уже сам поёрзал на смятом покрывале и снова провёл языком по губам.

— Уточки будут маленькой пикантной штучкой на тебе, — продолжил он. 

— Тебе такое нравится?

— Предположим.

— Уточки или пикантные штучки?

— В данной ситуации нет разницы, — Акааши неслышно фыркнул. — Так что, тебе нравится, когда кто-то сидит сверху?

— Если это будешь ты, то да.

Акааши хотелось снова напомнить, что Куроо его даже не видел и явно придумал какой-то невероятный образ, но решил, что ещё будет время, а пока дожимал все остатки своей раскованности.

— Я спущусь немного ниже, коснусь губами костяшек внизу живота, даже лизну языком и обведу каждую, пока…

— Пока я зароюсь пальцами в твои волосы и подтолкну ещё ниже, потому что мне не нравится ждать, — Куроо включился неожиданно. Акааши на мгновение опешил, но с вызовом продолжил, решив не отступать:

— Тогда я послушно возьму твой член в рот, обхвачу его сначала губами, чтобы подразнить, потом проведу языком по всей длине и коснусь у основания, и только после возьму в рот наполовину, но, конечно, ты сразу же толкнёшься глубже.

Акааши на несколько секунд прервался, переворачиваясь на бок, и прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Это действительно заводило: собственные слова, сама ситуация, далёкая от обычной. Вероятно, сказывалось ещё длительное отсутствие секса и то, что Куроо тоже представлялся принцем из фильмов и дорам, но Акааши предпочитал не думать об этом.

Помедлив, он осторожно просунул руку за пояс штанов и попытался тихо оттянуть резинку, словно Куроо находился за стенкой и мог в любой момент зайти и увидеть. Акааши не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь чувствовал себя ещё глупее, но остановиться уже не мог, потому что Куроо вдруг заговорил низким голосом с явственной хрипотцой, от которой мурашки прокатились уже не только по шее, но и по спине, а внизу живота стало сразу тепло и сладко. 

— Я не дам тебе долго надо мной измываться, — Куроо шумно выдохнул, — переверну тебя на спину и заставлю замереть, пока буду целовать тебя в шею и оставлю несколько следов отместку за всё то, что ты вытворял. 

— И даже не проверишь, насколько глубокое у меня горло? — Акааши вспыхнул от своих же слов, сжимая член в штанах и поглаживая его, насколько позволяла одежда. Было не очень удобно, но раздеваться он не решался — это бы точно поставило крест на его адекватности и осознанности. 

— В следующий раз — обязательно. А пока лежи и не дёргайся, раз я решил тебя поласкать. Тебе понравится, потому что перед тем, как я тебя раздену — полностью, никаких уточек не оставлю, — я заставлю тебя застонать и попросить. Буду задирать одежду руками, начну с кофты: залезу под неё рукой, коснусь сосков. Они у тебя чувствительные, да?

Акааши сам не понял, как скользнул пальцами вверх, дотронулся до груди, обвёл указательным один из сосков и выдал короткое:

— Да.

— Ну вот, — довольно протянул Куроо. — Потяну за них, поглажу, а тебя выгнет, и начнёшь тереться об меня бёдрами. 

Акааши выгнулся, закусил губу и всё же потянул штаны вниз вместе с бельём. Пальцы уже увереннее легли на член, обхватывая его. Губу пришлось втянуть в рот сильнее, чтобы не выдать себя, потому что признаваться в том, что он творил, Акааши не собирался никогда в жизни. 

— Но долго, так и быть, не стану тебя мучить. Раздену и прижмусь. Заставлю развести ноги в стороны, пока буду дрочить тебе. Твой член ведь уже будет твёрдым и влажным?

Акааши прижал ладонь к члену теснее, ощущая, как он уже полностью окреп, а головка действительно стала немного влажной. 

— Да… 

— Хорошо, — довольно едва ли не мурлыкнул Куроо. — Коснусь большим пальцем головки, обведу её и надавлю.

Акааши повторил действия за словами, коротко выдохнул и шумно сглотнул, не удержавшись. Теперь он точно ощущал себя глупо, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы прекращать. 

— А когда пойму, что ты уже готов, то поласкаю между ягодиц. Тебе такое нравится, верно? 

Акааши не пробовал, у него был опыт только в одной позиции, и он понятия не имел, как бывает, когда по-другому, но почему-то всё равно согласился. Казалось, с Куроо сейчас вообще было невозможно спорить, только повторять за его словами, развести ноги пошире и скользнуть пальцами по входу в тело. 

— Ты ведь себя сейчас трогаешь, да? — протянул внезапно Куроо, заставив вздрогнуть и резко убрать руку в сторону. — Нет-нет, — не дав ответить, продолжил он. — Продолжай. Мне нравится, как звучит твоё дыхание и голос, когда ты мне отвечаешь. Расскажи, как ты лежишь. 

Акааши медленно выдохнул, жмурясь от того, как это было стыдно, но взяв рацию в руки и поднеся её ко рту, севшим голосом сказал:

— На боку. 

— Перевернись на спину, раскинь ноги и погладь себя по члену, — в голосе у Куроо ко всему остальному прибавились ещё и приказные, командные нотки, как будто Акааши мог сейчас отказаться выполнять требования. 

Акааши мог бы, но не хотел. Он сделал, что ему сказали, провёл рукой по члену несколько раз, порывисто вздохнул и, не выпуская рацию из рук, отозвался:

— Хорошо.

— Теперь оближи пальцы. Хорошо оближи. Можешь представить, что это мой член. И как я проверяю, насколько глубокое у тебя горло. Или нет, подожди. Я сам бы вставил тебе два пальца в рот, надавил бы на язык, погладил подушечками щёку и нёбо, а ты бы смотрел на меня и стонал, потому что я продолжал бы тебе дрочить. 

Пальцы во рту оказались сейчас самым возбуждающим, что у Акааши когда-либо было в жизни. Это тоже отдавало абсурдом, но он только закрыл глаза, откладывая рацию, и вслушиваясь в голос Куроо, невольно представляя всё то, что он говорил. Это казалось одновременно ужасным, стыдным и прекрасным. 

Куроо продолжал говорить, иногда тоже сбиваясь и чересчур шумно дыша, пока Акааши выполнял всё, что он требовал. Водил рукой по члену, медленно проникал в себя одним пальцем, продолжая кусать губы и негромко постанывая на выходе. Проснувшееся воображение рисовало слишком яркие картины, заставляющие представлять всё в живую и неровно подаваться в ладонь бёдрами. А Куроо никак не замолкал, только подливал масло в огонь:

— Если бы был рядом, то перевернул бы тебя на живот, заставил встать на четвереньки и взял бы. Прижался к спине и обхватил поперёк груди, чтобы ты откинулся, пока я буду трахать тебя сзади членом, а спереди — пальцами. А ты будешь стонать и подмахивать, хвататься за мою шею и выгибаться ещё больше. 

Сцены, возникающие в голове, бередили всё существо Акааши. Он действительно подмахивал бёдрами, приподнимая их над кроватью и сильнее сжимая кулак на члене, негромко и протяжно стонал, не срываясь на громкие звуки, но и этого было достаточно. Стоны мешались с голосом Куроо, продолжавшим говорить, и тело начинало гореть сильнее, пока Акааши несдержанно вскинулся в последний раз, кончая прямо в ладонь и, обмякнув, опустился всем телом обратно на кровать. 

На передышку он дал себе только пару секунд, потому что Куроо тоже замолк, громко и отрывисто простонал, не успев, а может, не захотев отключиться от эфира, и Акааши, вытирая руку о покрывало, подтянул рацию к себе поближе. 

В голове не было ни единой мысли, он понятия не имел, что сейчас скажет, но язык развязался сам собой, стоило нажать на кнопку:

— Готов повторить, когда выберемся отсюда. 

Акааши очень надеялся, что выберутся. И что «когда» из его рта не звучало как «если». 

Но «если» всё-таки было. Потому что если сначала незримое, но слышимое присутствие Куроо немного разбавляло и мысли, и тягостную атмосферу полной безнадёжности их ситуации, то с каждым днём Акааши находил всё меньше поводов находиться в бункере. Они оба не знали, что происходит снаружи, оба опасались выбираться, оба друг друга уговаривали этого не делать, потому что вернуться назад могло не получиться. 

Акааши не решался поговорить об этом всерьёз, чтобы придумать и продумать какой-то план. Он то и дело порывался спросить у Куроо, что тот хочет делать и сколько собирается ждать, но каждый раз мешкался, мялся и в итоге молчал. 

Сидеть взаперти до конца жизни было невозможно. Даже со всем, что есть в бункерах, им рано или поздно пришлось бы выйти, но они оба не могли представить, что их ждёт снаружи: воцарившийся мир, победа их стороны или оккупация и тотальная агрессия с вражеской? Перед сном Акааши порой думал о том, что мог бы выдать за желаемую правду: живые родители, попавшие в список погибших по какой-то глупой случайности, полное выдворение противника с территории страны и возвращение к привычной жизни. Он понимал, что даже если они победят, так никогда не будет: родители не оживут и никакой ошибки не было, потому что Акааши лично видел их тела на опознании, а привычная жизнь после стольких событий, принёсших настоящий ад в их страну, будет невозможна ещё много лет. 

Ещё Акааши понимал, что в этом безумии почти животного страха за свою жизнь и отчаяния из-за чужих смертей, есть место чему-то простому и радостному. Даже смеху и дурацким шуткам. Куроо был самым ярким подтверждением этому, он продолжал хохмить и день за днём пытался снова развести Акааши на секс. 

Тот не выдержал через четыре дня после первого раза, но в ответ на очередное недвусмысленное предложение сказал совсем не то, что от него ожидали услышать:

— Давай выбираться отсюда. 

Куроо замолк на несколько долгих секунд. Акааши в это время напряжённо смотрел на рацию в руке и стучал по её корпусу пальцами. Он понимал только одно — нужно выходить, идти в добровольцы, помочь оказать отпор или хотя бы добраться до лагеря беженцев, просто сидеть и ждать — не выход. 

— Хорошо, — Куроо ответил твёрдо и спокойно. — Я все эти дни пытался поймать хоть какой-то сигнал. Недавно удалось выйти на волну, по которой идут переговоры наших, но всегда помехи, и мой сигнал они не ловят. Не слышат ничего. Мне удалось выяснить только, что лагерь беженцев есть недалеко от Сендая. Может, где-то ещё и ближе к нам, но об этом они не говорили.

— А что насчёт ситуации? 

— Непонятно, — отозвался Куроо. — Их плохо слышно и они не новости передают всё же, но вроде бы Токио в оккупации. 

Внутри Акааши что-то тревожно натянулось. Он тяжело вздохнул, перебирая в голове варианты побега из города. Он находился почти на самой окраине, но не было никакой уверенности, что именно здесь и расположились вражеские войска. И сколько их, этих войск? Город в полной осаде? Или его полностью разгромили и оставили кого-то только для поддержания власти? 

Вопросов возникало слишком много, но ни одного ответа ни у него, ни у Куроо на них не было. 

— Как нам добраться до Сендая? — вслух Акааши решился спросить только одно, потому что прекрасно понимал, что на всё остальное Куроо только промолчит. А здесь они смогут совместными усилиями придумать хоть что-то. 

— Я не знаю.

Не смогут. Акааши прикрыл глаза, упал спиной на кровать и уставился в успевший надоесть до смерти потолок. 

— Но мы не можем оставаться тут и дальше. Как минимум, когда-то закончится еда, и нам всё равно придётся выйти.

— Я не спорю, — мягко сказал Куроо. В его голосе что-то неуловимо изменилось, теперь в нём не было привычных балагурских ноток и веселья. — Но пока я не знаю, как нам встретиться и вместе отправиться в Сендай. 

Акааши нервно провёл языком по губам и покусал нижнюю. После прижал ко рту кулак, покусал ещё и костяшки, но удачные мысли не желали приходить:

— Я нахожусь в Адати. Ты можешь добраться до меня, и мы вместе попытаемся выйти из города, а потом попытаться уехать в Сендай. 

Он считал это лучшим вариантом, потому что никаких других у них не было. Он не представлял, как они будут добираться до Сендая, но лучше уж вдвоём пробовать, чем сидеть до скончания веков тут и ждать неизвестно чего. Акааши впервые ловил себя на том, что сидеть и ждать ему вообще не нравится, хотя он всегда думал, что достаточно терпелив.

Видимо, терпение не распространялось на замкнутые и изолированные пространства. 

Куроо не отвечал достаточно долго. Акааши почти решился напомнить о себе, позвав ещё раз, но рация ожила, когда Куроо всё-таки дал знать, что он думает.

— Слишком небезопасно добираться до тебя. И вдвоём у нас меньше шансов выжить, чем поодиночке, — в его голосе не звучало сомнений, и Акааши почему-то было жаль. Словно он один пасовал перед опасностью, когда Куроо уже что-то для себя решил. 

Решил в эти несколько минут, которые молчал. А может, у него изначально был совсем другой план, которым он не делился. 

— Я считаю, что нам не стоит разделяться, — проговорил Акааши. — Вероятность, что мы вдвоём дадим отпор гораздо выше…

— И вероятность того, что нас поймают вдвоём, тоже выше, — прервал его Куроо. — Это не обсуждается. Тебе выбраться проще, чем мне. А если меня перехватят по дороге, пока я буду к тебе добираться? Сколько ты будешь сидеть и ждать, пока не поймёшь, что я не приду?

Помрачнев, Акааши расправил плечи и вскинулся, будто бы Куроо мог видеть его протест.

— Мы можем условиться, сколько мне ждать.

— Нет, — отрезал Куроо. — Ты идёшь один. И если получится, встретимся уже на месте. 

— А если не встретимся? — Акааши всё это не нравилось. — Что если кто-то из нас не доберётся до Сендая? 

— Мы можем остаться в бункере и посидеть так ещё пару недель. А что потом? По одному у нас действительно больше шансов добраться без приключений. Вдвоём мы будем уже заметнее. 

— А по одному — беззащитнее. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе лучше будет добраться самому? — тихо спросил Куроо. — Ты находишься на краю города, ты почти наверняка сможешь выбраться за его пределы без приключений. 

— А ещё я могу дождаться тебя, сидя в бункере. Тоже без приключений. 

— И потерять время.

Акааши вздохнул. В словах Куроо была своя правда, но Акааши был категорически с ними не согласен. Он не хотел идти в одиночку, не хотел думать, что Куроо мог погибнуть, что его могли схватить, потому что не было никаких гарантий. За себя он почему-то волновался гораздо меньше. Конечно, он понимал, что и сам может пострадать, попасть в плен или умереть, если всё совсем плохо, и из города действительно не вырваться из-за оцепления. Но за Куроо переживал сильнее.

Может, бункер у того и был лучше оборудован, напичкан всякой ненужной, но приятной ерундой, рация даже ловила чьи-то посторонние сигналы, только, если верить переговорам, попасть во вражеские руки у Куроо был шанс гораздо больше. И на его месте Акааши ещё сто раз бы подумал перед тем, как выбираться наружу. 

— Как я тебя узнаю, если мы встретимся? — он ответил почти через полчаса, взвешивая внутри себя всё и пытаясь принять верное решение. 

— Когда мы встретимся, — мягко поправил его Куроо. — Уверен, ты сразу меня узнаешь. Чёрные волосы и янтарные глаза, помнишь? — теперь в его голосе мелькнуло веселье, и Акааши вновь невольно улыбнулся. 

На подготовку ушло ещё четыре дня. Акааши настраивал себя на выход, вдруг поняв, что психологически решиться на это очень сложно. В общей сложности он провёл взаперти почти два месяца, но казалось, что несколько лет. И он понятия не имел, насколько тяжелее это было бы перенести, если бы Куроо так и не появился. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что можно и не выходить до тех пор, пока есть еда. И, переспав с этой мыслью, он хотел поделиться ей с Куроо, но тот, видимо, поняв его сомнения, сказал лишь:

— Я не хочу дальше тратить время, пока другие пытаются бороться.

Акааши кольнула совесть, и он так ничего и не сказал, но чувствовал смутную благодарность. Будто бы Куроо одним только предложением смог одновременно успокоить и придать уверенности, развевая оставшиеся сомнения. 

Наружу он вышел с затаённой тревогой, но уверенно держа лямку простого чёрного походного рюкзака, найденного в одном из шкафов. Он собрал с собой только самое необходимое, чтобы не таскать лишнюю тяжесть, но немного сомневался, стоит ли вообще что-то брать, кроме пары пачек консервов и обычного кухонного ножа, который мог сойти за единственное оружие, хотя в его действенности Акааши сильно сомневался. 

На улице уже было достаточно холодно, так что Акааши пришлось застегнуть кофту до самого подбородка. Он медленно и осторожно огляделся, прислушиваясь к звукам и пытаясь угадать, откуда может прийти опасность, но мог только загипнотизированно разглядывать разрушенные здания, раскинувшуюся пустоту улиц с обломками бетона и металла и на удивление сохранившийся дорожный знак с пометкой быть внимательнее. 

Людей вокруг не было. Казалось, вообще никого не было. Акааши видел такое только в фильмах про катастрофы, но в реальности всё было мрачнее и нагоняло жуть до мурашек. Сжав одной рукой лямку рюкзака крепче, а второй перехватив удобнее нож, он медленно двинулся, ориентируясь по карте в голове — по географии у него всегда были высокие баллы, поэтому понять, куда идти, не составило большого труда.

От каждого шороха он вздрагивал, стремительно оборачивался и постоянно искал взглядом опасность. 

Но военные ему встретились только на черте города. И то, они ехали в грузовике в противоположную сторону. Акааши успел нырнуть за развороченный мусорный бак, валяющийся у самой дороги, и высунулся оттуда, только когда все звуки стихли. Добираться прямо по дороге было глупо. Акааши пришлось плутать в её отдалении и всё равно бояться быть обнаруженным.

Мысли то и дело возвращались к Куроо. Он хотел хотя бы просто знать, что с ним всё в порядке. Несколько недель, проведённых в его компании, Акааши казались лучшим, что вообще происходило с ним за последний год. Даже стыдный секс и глупые неуместные шутки сейчас вспоминались с щемящим чувством в груди. И волнение за чужую жизнь не желало отступать.

Акааши пообещал себе только одно: до Сендая он доберётся в любом случае. И убеждал себя, что и Куроо доберётся. Может, чуть-чуть позже, но они точно встретятся. И он точно его узнает, хоть по абсолютно нечеловеческим янтарным глазам, которые Куроо себе приписал. 

На третий день своих скитаний и петляний подальше от дороги Акааши неожиданно наткнулся на тёмно-синий внедорожник прямо в лесу, где он залёг на дно и пережидал ночной дождь. А утром обнаружил совсем рядом машину и поблагодарил то ли богов, в существовании которых сомневался, то ли просто удачу за то, что густые кусты его прикрывали. 

Но только, когда он услышал японскую речь и отчего-то очень знакомый голос, Акааши удивлённо моргнул и недоверчиво высунулся. И почти сразу встретился с таким же недоуменным взглядом в ответ.

— Бокуто-сан? — голос от долгого молчания охрип, а глаза хотелось протереть, потому что бывший товарищ по школьной волейбольной команде никак не мог встретиться в лесу в трёх днях пешком от Токио. Это было так же сюрреалистично и странно, как в любом другом фильме, где сценарист в какой-то момент так прогибает обстоятельства, что в них перестаёшь верить.

Но Бокуто был настоящим, стоящим в нескольких метрах от Акааши, одетый в военную форму, но с разворошёнными волосами и точно таким же лицом, какое было у него в школе: восторженным, радостным и улыбчивым. 

— Акааши! 

— Бокуто-сан, — Акааши медленно отпустил рюкзак, — что ты тут делаешь? 

— Нет, Акааши, что ты тут делаешь? Всех же вывезли из Токио ещё месяц назад! Тут опасно! — Бокуто подскочил к нему, потряс за плечи, пощупал за руки, словно сомневался, что Акааши настоящий, а потом враз стал серьёзнее и посмотрел прямо в лицо: — Как ты тут оказался?

Акааши вздохнул, осторожно снял ладони Бокуто с себя и даже отошёл на шаг. Он давно привык к тому, что Бокуто легко нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые границы личного пространства, но недели полного затворничества не влияли положительно на контактность Акааши, поэтому ему стало совсем неуютно, когда Бокуто оказался вплотную.

Впрочем, рассказывать прямо сразу Акааши не пришлось. Сначала его посадили в машину, дали фляжку с водой, Бокуто снял с себя куртку и накинул на плечи Акааши, а потом уже, когда его напарник тронулся с места, повернулся и потребовал всё же ответить. Акааши утаивать было нечего, он, наконец немного расслабившись, оказавшись в относительной безопасности, рассказал о бункере, о том, как эти несколько дней плутал и старался не попасться никому на глаза. Бокуто, округлив глаза, проговорил, ёрзая от избытка эмоций на сиденье:

— Ты бы целую вечность добирался до Сендая такими темпами! Тебе повезло, что ты встретил нас. 

Акааши кивнул. Ему повезло. Очень. Но повезло ли так Куроо? Встретился ли кто-то ему? 

По пути в Сендай Акааши удалось ещё выяснить, почему Токио был таким пустым. Бокуто лишь пожал плечами, когда отвечал:

— Они полностью заняли Киото, а от Токио ничего толком не осталось. Они используют его только как перевалочный пункт. Поэтому так пусто. 

Акааши медленно кивнул. Его неуловимо накрывало осознанием, что он просидел в бункере так много времени зря, боясь высунуться наружу, что теперь его начинала грызть совесть. И никак не желала отпускать тревога из-за Куроо. Именно поэтому, едва приехав в лагерь беженцев, он сразу ринулся искать кого-то с именем Куроо Тецуро, но на все его запросы не было дано ни одного положительного ответа.

Он спрашивал каждый день, но никаких новостей не получал. И беспокойство росло в нём всё сильнее, доводя его до исступлённого отчаяния и бессонных ночей. 

По-хорошему, Акааши стоило выбросить это из головы. Наверняка даже Куроо понимал, что он может не добраться. И почти наверняка из-за этого отправил Акааши одного, зная, что тот находится ближе к выезду из города, и у него точно получится выбраться. Но от осознания этого факта легче не становилось. 

— Ты совсем плохо выглядишь, — сказал ему как-то Бокуто. Он бывал в лагере наездами — раз в неделю или две. Акааши несколько раз порывался спросить, как тоже податься в добровольцы, но всегда пасовал и молчал, убеждая себя, что ещё чуть-чуть подождёт Куроо, день или два. Выходило, что ждал он уже почти месяц.

Бокуто не занимался чем-то слишком опасным и не участвовал в настоящих боевых действиях. Он помогал с ранеными, искал таких же, как Акааши, в округе и свозил в лагерь. Но однажды рассказал историю о стычке с противником, когда они забрались в один из районов Токио, чтобы вывезти оттуда мирное население, а на них напали с тыла, и пришлось давать отпор.

— Ты убивал кого-то? — Акааши не хотел спрашивать, но спросил. 

— Да, — коротко ответил Бокуто, отводя взгляд.

— И что ты чувствовал? — Акааши думал, что, наверное, не смог бы. Потому что убивать кого-то так же страшно, как и умирать самому. Он не мог представить, как это — направить на кого-то пистолет и выстрелить или воткнуть даже тот самый кухонный нож в чьё-то тело, лишая жизни. Ему казалось, что у него нет на это право. 

— Облегчение, — внезапно сказал Бокуто. — Потому что я спас не только себя, но и несколько других беззащитных людей, запертых в подвале. 

Акааши вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел в его лицо — серьёзное, мрачное и сосредоточенное. Но без чувства сожаления. И кивнул, легонько хлопая по плечу:

— Я понимаю.

Он понимал и немного завидовал. 

В следующий приезд Бокуто они вышли из здания, которое было отдано под склад с едой. Акааши держал в руках несколько положенных ему банок консервов, а Бокуто жевал жвачку, которую выменял на какие-то цветные ручки у местного парня, занимающегося рисованием. 

— Детей много привезли, — кивнул Бокуто в сторону небольшого скопления людей. — Из Осаки часть вывезли, кое-кого подобрали в Токио.

— Токио? — Акааши пробежался взглядом по толпе, но ни за что не зацепился. 

— Да, кто-то с родителями, кто-то уже без них, — невесело кивнул Бокуто, но тут же расправил плечи пошире и хлопнул Акааши по спине. — Но хорошо, что смогли вытащить хотя бы их. Это тоже прогресс, да?

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Акааши, всё ещё пытаясь отыскать взглядом Куроо, на появление которого надежды почти не оставалось. Слишком много времени прошло.

Он шёл вслед за Бокуто, отставая на полшага, и не переставал оглядываться, будто бы мог узнать Куроо, будто бы уже видел его. Бокуто рассказывал что-то отвлечённое и не касающееся войны, ерошил волосы и широко улыбался. Акааши был ему благодарен, потому что рядом с Бокуто чувствовал себя не таким отчаявшимся. Это работало ещё в школе, работало и сейчас.

— ...А почему миндаль? — в сознание ворвался громкий детский голос. Акааши вздрогнул, обернулся и почти сразу нашёл взглядом девчонку лет семи со смешными хвостиками и явно покрасневшими от недавнего плача глазами. Рядом с ней на корточках спиной к Акааши сидел парень, держал её за руку и покачивал их сцепленные ладони в воздухе.

Акааши сделал шаг быстрее, чем осознал это, не обратив внимание, что Бокуто удивлённо обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел.

— Потому что миндаль он тоже не любит. Да, Куроо-сан? 

Девочка шмыгнула носом и утвердительно кивнула, принимая такое объяснение, а Акааши во все глаза смотрел на узкое, бледное и немного осунувшееся лицо с ссадиной на щеке и запёкшейся кровью в уголке рта, но взгляд был живым и лукавым.

— Я ведь говорил, что ты меня узнаешь, — вместо того, чтобы подняться, Куроо дёрнул Акааши за рукав куртки, роняя рядом с собой и крепко удерживая за запястье, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. 

— У тебя ни черта не янтарные глаза, — глухо проговорил Акааши, цепляясь за чужую руку и не думая вставать, не отводя взгляд, словно боясь, что Куроо тут же растворится в воздухе.

Узел, который крепко стягивал лёгкие, ослаб, а в голове впервые за долгое время не было ни одной мысли — блаженная пустота с только бьющейся радостью, светлым теплом прошибающей всё тело. И это настолько контрастировало с упадком вокруг, с безнадёжностью и отчаянием, что Акааши мог бы постыдиться внезапного счастья, но вместо этого обвёл пальцами костяшки на тыльной стороне ладони Куроо, подвинулся ближе и, облегчённо выдохнув, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— И какие же у меня глаза? — услышал он, чувствуя, как в его волосы на затылке зарываются и слегка оттягивают за них, чтобы оторвать от себя и заставить посмотреть.

Акааши поднял взгляд и несколько секунд всматривался в лицо Куроо перед тем, как, не сдерживая улыбки, проговорить:

— Самые обыкновенные.

Глаза у Куроо были обыкновенные, но сам Куроо — самое необыкновенное, что случалось с Акааши. И только из-за одного этого стоило бороться. Вместе. На другое Акааши согласен не был.


End file.
